When Fantasies Mix with Reality
by Absolute Ginger
Summary: His arms wrapped around Dean’s waist, his head close to Dean’s ear, where he whispered calm erotic things, making Dean beg for him even more. RR Lots and lots of wincest! Plus a lovely twist!
1. Just a Bite

Nope, I don't own Supernatural….But I do own Sam and Dean! Gets memo….Oh….never mind…I don't own them either….dang….anyway R/R people!

When Fantasy Mixes with Reality

"….Vampires?" Sam repeated back, followed by a small chuckle. "…Siren vampires? You've got to be kidding me" But by the look of his brother, he knew Dean was serious.

The sounds from the strip club seemed deafening to his ears. Each murder, led to this fowl place. Men, all found with they're throat slashed, blood drained, and no sign of struggle. No struggle, that was the strange part, they were all, happy. Each man had a clue that led to this single spot. Thankfully Dean, of all people, knew what those clues where.

"S….Sam…Sammy" Deans voice croaked out, it seemed to far away and helpless. Sam immediately turned to see his brother walking towards a room. "Perfect, just perfect" He muttered under his breath. The place was empty; the only noise was the music, but other than that, no people, none at all. It was as if they knew they were coming.

Sam slowly began to follow his brother, if they got him too, they both were screwed. Dean was a few feet in front of him as the first waves of bliss seemed to fill his stomach and spread throughout his body.

The feeling was calming and seductive, in a sense. He could hear a faint voice calling his name, and Dean began to blur out of few. A few more seconds and everything went black….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe these demon ass sluts got me. How the hell did I let myself succumb?_ But as these thoughts encircled my brain, so did the arms of someone. I couldn't breathe at the touch, and a hand snaked up my shirt the feeling intensified.

I felt myself lean back on my captor, my head rolling back onto a shoulder. A gasp escaped my lips as teeth firmly bit down onto my neck. Rocking back with the slight pain, I felt my knees buckle.

Strong hands where the only thing holding me up, the grip hard on my hips as muscles seemed to pull me back against a warm familiar body. Then it struck me, I knew this body, I knew this scent.

"Sammy?" I groaned out and the body behind me chuckled softly. I wanted so desperately to turn around and stop him, but the circles he created under his fingertips at the base of my abdomen stopped any brain thoughts possible.

He whispered something in my ear; I couldn't comprehend it from the blood pounding in my lobes. Then the point of a blade was placed between my shoulder blades and I was brought back to reality….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You feel it don't you? That warmth spreading over your body as you place that blade, that blade of life and death on his skin. I can see it on your eyes the way you lust for it. The way you want to see that face scrunched up in pain. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know I wasn't supposed to feel this, to Dean none the less, but the voice in the back of my head seemed to refuse me from stopping. And god the way he pulled away in fear, showing me, that I was in control. And all it took was a small slice….

_Finish it Sam, All you need to do, is take him. You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn't want it. He wants it too Sam; look at the way he stares up to you as you rock that body to a chair. Look at the way the tears of pure lust stream down his face as you tie those hands up, up above his head. _

"Hush now – you won't feel a thing…." I seemed to whisper into his ear. That sent him forward kissing me. I was a little taken back at this, but I wouldn't let him be in control, not now. The knife I held sliced down his chest removing that annoying shirt.

He moaned slightly in my ear as the blade cut skin. If he only knew how that made me want it more. I played catch up with my blade, my tongue sucking, cleaning that sweet blood away…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback

"Why does it not work on him, Master?" A small voice poked into Sam's unconscious mind. A bark of a reply offended his senses and it came as a blur. His eyes slowly opened his vision as if he were underwater.

Moments later he felt the sting of nails on his face. Biting back a yelp of surprise, his vision cleared immediately. A woman, about his age, straddled his waist, grabbing his throat and bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"Because…" Her voice was as soft as velvet, deep sea green eyes staring into his moss pools. "He is not like the others, for one – "She spoke and dragged a long finger nail down his throat to his chest, causing him to shudder to her satisfaction "– He has powers, powers that our usual 'customers' do not. And another thing-"Her finger now moving to his bare stomach and back up, the movement arousing. "-He does not want, what the others want. Does not, lust for the same things…."

Sam slowly rolled his head back onto a body, snapping it back once he felt the skin touch his face. A slow hand cradled his neck and pulled it back. He found that he was at a loss for words. He tried to say something, anything at all, but nothing would move inside his chest.

"But I can still use him, to get to the other one…." She spoke softly into the silk skin of his neck. He writhed under the cool breath she splashed onto him and his mind began to register what she had said.

"Dean!" His voice finally finding courage to arise. "Leave him alone, you have no need to—"The hand that was so taunting before, was stroking the pulse on his wrist, and he could feel his breath hitch invulnerably.

A smooth and wet mouth covered the touch and kissed his wrist to his forearm. The woman behind him, still gripping his neck, pulling him closer to her, was exposing him to the other three. The main woman was still slowly kissing the rhythmic beat under his neck, and two others, the same at his arms.

"We don't have to leave him alone Sam, you will do everything for us. Everything. For. Us." Each word accented with a nip to his skin, causing him to tear away from any grips holding him. Which was no use, for the hands were placed back into their resting places.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sam found himself saying, voice shaky. The reply sent his blood running cold, his eyes widening with fear.

"Baby, I'm gonna take you so high, you're never gonna come down" And with that, simultaneously three sets of fangs where digging painfully into his skin.

The first few seconds where painless, he only winced from the unfamiliar feeling, but then the venom that was used to change a mortal into one of their kind, went rushing into his blood. In that split second he wanted to die….

Pain like no other erupted throughout his body and he screamed like the devil himself was there. The woman holding him down was having a hard time; he was thrashing uncontrollably under her grasp. But she knew soon enough silence would over take him.

Sam screamed until he thought his throat would tear and bleed, felt as though he were swallowing razors every time he gasped for air. Then, suddenly, as if nothing had happened, it was calm. No pain, just silence and darkness. He took refuge in this sudden freedom, for he didn't know when it would break.

The women left on they're own, full well knowing that if they stayed when Sam's blood lust set in, he would do anything to quench it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Present

_Sam straddled Dean as he sat helplessly in the chair. He caressed his face, letting his hand drop down to Dean's chest. The soft tang of Dean's blood in his mouth, slowly pouring down his throat, sent him over the edge. _

_Dean sat staring at Sam, he was different somehow, skin pale and translucent, canines longer, dangerous. His eyes, hypnotizing, staring directly into his and he couldn't look away. _

I could feel him digging his hips into mine, the soft pressure sending jolts of electricity to my groin. I bit back a moan as he ran those soft fingernails up and down my back. "Sammy, why are you doing this to me?" Not that I was complaining, everything we were sent here to do, erased in my mind with his response,

"Because I can" And that sent chills down my spine, the sheer feral want in his voice, so demanding and owning. I couldn't help but enjoy this, and that small fact, scared me.

I could hardly breathe when he tore my legs apart, sliding his lean body down in between them, and his hands at my hips, those big green eyes staring back up at me. "Sammy…" I panted out as one of his hands grazed the inside of my thigh.

My thoughts where scrambled and blurred as that one hand moved from the inside of my thigh to the zipper line of my jeans, stroking up and down, to soft for my likening. I tried bucking forward; trying to get more friction than the torturous soft one he was giving me.

His hand immediately stopped and he licked his lips "Now, now Dean, did I say you could move, did I allow you to gain more out of this?" I shook inside with the cool drone of his voice. I tilted my head back, trying to pull back any pleasure fueling my desire.

"No Sam, you didn't" I obeyed softly, I didn't feel like myself, like I should have shot something back in return for his demanding actions, but I couldn't. His cool hands slid up my shirt, tearing it off with a force I didn't know he had.

He gripped onto both of my legs and tugged me downward, my body now lying straighter against the chair. I let out a small gasp of pain as the ropes tore painfully into my wrists and he put on a smile, one that was approving and lustful.

He slowly moved his lips from my thigh to the base of my hips. With a single glace upward I saw that his eyes had grown darker, opening his mouth I saw the fangs. "Sammy what are you – "my question cut off by my gasp and hiss of pain.

It felt as though all my senses where being pulled out of that spot. The pain was slight and irritating, and a picture of Sam as a mosquito popped into my head and I laughed softly. Then I felt him pull out of me, the action heated and wet, sending me moaning louder than I thought possible

He approved by smothering me with a kiss that left me gasping. He pressed his chest up against mine and a switch blade clicked and I was cut loose. "On the floor" he demanded, and my with my senses on overdrive I obeyed and slid down to the floor….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam pressed his body closer to Dean's, holding his hands down onto the floor. He bent down his head and brushed his fangs against the soft skin of Dean's neck. The moan erupting from his brother's mouth making him want to tear his pants off right then and there._

_He held back from the thought, wanting the pressure to build up inside of him until he screamed for it, begged for it. He ran a long finger up and down Dean's bare spine, slowly and agonizingly leaving it at the base of his lower back._

When Dean lifted his lower torso in response to my movement, all I could do was smirk. He wanted this more than I did, and soon he would get it. I can feel it falling over me, making my breath come in short harsh pants. I desperately wanted to feel him, taste him.

We both were in the same attire, jeans and bare upper bodies. I was about to change that. I slowly slid both of my hands down the side of his body and under his jeans at his hips. One of my hands crawled to the front of him and undid the zipper, the other working to slide down the denim off his tight body.

He let out a slow and low sigh, squirming under the pressure I gave him. "Tell me you want it Dean" I said in more of a moan as I pressed myself up to the new exposed skin. Slowly I skimmed the back of my hand down his whole body, ending at his thigh and he gasped and twitched at the sensation.

"Tell me you need it Dean" Slow and huskily I bit the fabric at his boxers and he moaned loud and hard for me. I turned him over, laying myself between his legs and gazed up at him. He looked pained, and I knew why. I could feel him hard at my stomach and I slowly moved up him, greedily pressing into his erection. I forced my mouth upon his, drinking in his groans of pleasure.

"God Sammy, I need it" He whispered into my ear as I sucked at the tender skin at his neck, the pulse beating heavily under taunting me, begging me to sink into it. So I did, not holding back. He screamed for me, and it made me want more. His hands clawed at my back, begging me for more. I pulled out slowly and moved to the other side, and again he hissed with pain and pleasure. A mixture we knew to well, one that would make your mind explode.

"Jesus Sam I need you" I crashed my hips into his groin and the noise he made almost made me come. I held back a gasp and tore off my pants. He dug his body into mine and I couldn't help but do the same. "Beg for me Dean" I groaned as I slipped us both naked.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean did beg, he screamed, for Sam to take him. So ever so slowly Sam began to guide his hips downward. His arms wrapped around Dean's waist, his head close to Dean's ear, where he whispered calm erotic things, making Dean beg for him even more._

_Dean whimpered softly under Sam's skin, waiting for him, this torture was too much for him. Sam slowly_

------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy! SAM!" Dean said more harshly.

Sam looked up from his laptop, snapped out of his little world. "Uh, yeah Dean?" His breathing was a little uneven, palm's sweaty, a lingering warmth in his stomach.

"Dude that was the fifth time I called you, what the hell are you doing over there?" Dean said as he slowly got up from the cheap motel chair, slowly making his way over to Sam's bed.

_Oh shit, shit shit shit!_ Sam's mind screamed as he tried to think of something to put there instead, anything would work….To late, Dean was already there, shoving him aside. "Uh, well, I was….um…" He just let himself slide off of the bed, sitting on the floor, waiting to see what would happen.

"You were writing again? Sammy, come on this has got to stop. I mean, we need---"Then Dean realized exactly What, Sam was writing about. Silently he kept reading, unbeknownst to Sam's intent stare.

Sam slowly slid his head under his shirt, hoping that in some way, that would help him escape from the embarrassment. He actually started to crawl away into the bathroom, using ever skill he learned to keep his movement silent. He almost got the door shut before two sets of hands tore him out of the small musky room and onto his bed.

Dean pinned Sam to the mattress, one arm tightly around the younger's waist, the other on his neck. "Why didn't you finish it Sammy?" The voice was low, seductive, sending even more excitement jolting downward on both hunters.

"Well…I uh, you made me snap out of my little world." Sam began, but Dean just stared at him, wanting more out of his brother. "And, well-"He gasped roughly as Dean started to run his hands over his ribs, the coolness alarming. Then slowly, Dean began to kiss and suck at each rivet. "…I-I-I ran out o-f i.i.ideas and…I…d-d-in't know how I s-should end it…..god Dean Keep doing that" A small whimper escaping from his lips as Dean stopped.

"I could give you some more ideas." Dean stated matter-of-factly. "Oh and one more question…" He smiled at the silence in his brother, almost knowing that he knew what was going to be asked. "Why where you dominant?" He waited for no answer, moving his hands to remove his brother's shirt.

"I, I don't know Dean. I j-just...don't stop" He panted out as Dean bit at his collar bone, slowly moving up ward. His teeth met his lower lip, a movement to stop his moan as Dean tenderly bit at the skin under his jaw.

"Don't hold it back Sam, you have no idea how hot it is when you make those sounds" The sentence muffled as he crashed his lips onto Sam's. It was rough and needy, and Dean almost cried out as the younger opened his mouth, granting access. He slipped his tongue in, slowly massaging it against Sam's.

Ignoring Sam's mouth, as hard as it was, Dean began to move his hands down the lean body he lay atop of. His hands sliding down boxers, leaving him with the sight he moaned for the most. He moved down the soft skin, slipping past something that made Sam hold back a scream.

Sam's hands began to dig into the bed as Dean began to kiss at his thigh. He was having a hard time restraining himself. "Dean," he gasped in warning. The older hunter just ignored him and continued to rapine what was his, and only his.

The caressing licks slowly worked up Sam's thighs until the older male had the younger in his mouth. Dean worked his head up and down the shaft. Slowly picking up speed.

"Dean!" Sam screamed out trying to get the older to stop before it was too late. This only served to drive him faster.

Before Sam could do anything, and everything he wanted and needed to do, Dean stopped, causing Sam to cry out in want. "Please Dean; finish it…god you have to finish it" The whimper cut off my warm lips, a lingering taste in his mouth, and a body next to his.

Dean had a smirk on his face as he ran his hands down his brother's body. "I can't Sammy, I learned from your writing, that we switch places when the hottest moment is about to rise…" The remark in tone of a lust filled growl.

Sam lay panting and harder than a rock next to Dean. "That was not very nice…" He growled, but in his mind he knew exactly what to do. "Beg for me Dean" he said in the same tone as he would in his story

----------------

Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain

And feelings of aggressions are the absence of the love drug in

Your veins

Love come quickly

Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in

It's on the brink

Love come quickly

Because I don't think I can keep this monster in

It's in my skin

Sam- Yay its over!...Dang it!

Dean- hehe Finally I get to be the dominant one!

Sam- meany, you left me there….thats just harsh! punch

Now, now boys….okay….fine that was cruel of me oh well, you shall live!

Review my little peepers I'd love to know what cha thought!


	2. Hungry like the Wolf

_A deafening howl broke the silence as the beast charged out of its hiding place. The nearest tree splintered as the werewolf came out into the clearing. Saliva running freely from its jaws it snared at Dean who stood with a cool smirk upon his face. All he had to do was wait._

He doesn't stand a chance. This thing is pathetic. I mean look who it's attacking. Dean Winchester. That was its first mistake. It's circling me now, trying to make me sweat. The satisfaction will be all mine though. Sam will pull the trigger any second now.

"Okay Sam any time now!" The beast had stopped dead in front of me about 5 feet away. Something slid down my brow, something wet and warm. The brute could smell my sudden apprehension and smirked with teeth the size of west Texas. It charged at me with blinding speed.

_Growling the werewolf lunged onto Dean, knocking him to the ground. Its teeth grazed his soft skin and drew blood. Punches were futile as the animal absorbed the blow. The son of a bitch seemed to chuckle, like it was playing a game with Dean. Dean had no idea._

I don't want to do this. I'm just playing with him, that's it. I promised myself that I wouldn't kill my brother. I just want to see the look on his face as he's about to die. I want to see if he's _scared_ to die.

He has no idea that this thing is me. We killed the real werewolf a week ago, but I got hit in the crossfire. Slight changes happened through me, until finally I turned completely. It was pure rapture. I want to share this with my brother, but not until I have my fun.

_Dean pulled out his 45 and in seconds the situation changed. Sam backed off instantly, his plan being foiled as the gun was cocked. Dean fired two shots, one missing. The other hit Sam square in the thigh._

It bounded off with a yelp of pain. Where the hell is Sam? If that thing got him I swear to god I'll make its last moments hell. I watched as it slowed to a soft limp and sat in the dewy grass of the open field.

The field was encircled by trees, giving it a huge room like feel. A scream of pain aimed my attention to the direction of the beast. This was a human scream: Sam!

Running to the direction I stumbled upon a heap of sweaty skin, naked, and bleeding. The thing had turned back into its human self. Now or never Dean, just don't look into those human eyes. Don't think that you're killing a person, because this thing isn't one.

My gun dropped as it spoke in that familiar tone I yearned to hear most. "Please Dean, don't"

_Dean fell to his knees beside his brother and stared in shock. Hazel eyes gave Sam a once over while his mouth slacked open slightly. Sam couldn't meet his brother's intent gaze, he wasn't feeling so powerful now._

I tried to just curl up into my own personal haven. Dean's eyes were burning my skin and I wanted to wash this evil inside me away. "I'm sorry Dean". My voice sounded more like the sheep than the wolf. I was terrified at what he might think of me. Will he hate me for this?

"Why didn't you tell me Sammy?" Surprise must have shown in my face because his tone told me he wasn't upset. Well, upset in the matter of not wanting to rip my face off. He wasn't angry, more disappointed. That fact just made it ten times worse. I let my brother down.

_Dean had walked back to the car to return with a blanket and some medical supplies. Sitting with his knees up to his chest Sam let a small tear run down his face, only one. Returning a few minutes later Dean threw the blanket at Sam who draped it around his naked body._

He looked pathetic sitting there, shivering and dirty. His thigh was still bleeding and I needed to get the bullet out. Guilty? Not at all, he's a werewolf for god's sake, a bullet won't hurt him any. I'm glad that I could release some of my anger before I found him, because if I didn't he would probably be bruised by now.

"Come on Sammy I'm not that angry, it's okay" It really wasn't, but I'm a damn good liar. I was shaking as I opened the little medical box we stole from the local hospital. We added a few of our 'hunter' supplies in there just in case. He turned to face me and I saw that the wound was actually bleeding quit badly. "Come here Sam, I have to patch you up" I tried to sound normal.

_Dean pulled out the tools he needed and prepared to work on Sam. The way his brother seemed so scared of him made the guilt come back in little nips and bites. He tried to ignore the fact that his Sammy was naked. From the moment he saw him he couldn't help but stare. Those eyes of his only made it worse, looking up at him the way he did when he was on his knees._

I knew this was going to be painful, so I braced myself even before he touched me. His warm hands slid up my leg and I knew that wasn't necessary. Not that I minded, it felt good to have him touch me right now. Those delightful fingers disappeared under the blanket and I shuddered as he ghosted over the bullet wound. I could feel him stop right as I was about to gasp with slight surprise and excitement. The hand sent its attention back to the wound.

Grabbing the hem of the blanket I pulled it up so he could see what he was doing. He just looked up at me and I knew he was saying 'this is gonna hurt like a bitch.' With little warning those pliers, like tweezers dug into the wound. My hands gripped at the grass as I bit back a cry. I could feel him digging around in there, my thigh twitching with agony. "Fuck Dean hurry up" I growled between clenched teeth.

_Dean delayed just slightly once his brother spoke. Gasping like that made Dean only think of one thing, and his concentration was lost momentarily. Sam's ribs showed as his stomach heaved to get air into his lungs. Smirking at how beautiful his brother was when he was in pain he plucked the bullet out of his thigh like it was nothing._

What can I say; he's completely captivating when he's screaming in pain. Sorry that I wanted to pay him back for doing this to me, and get off while I do it. I pulled out the needle so I could stitch him up nice and pretty, "Sam can I get a little more room to view here?" Not waiting for an answer I pushed the blanket up further while turning his leg out more. He whimpered slightly and I couldn't hide my smirk.

Sliding the needle under the edge of his skin I began to thread his tattered remains back together. Fuck those noises were distracting. Little snivels and gasps of pain, slight groans and shivers, my hands were shaking. It was hard to keep my eyes on the task at hand; they would dart up to view his glory, to see his face as I 'accidentally' stuck the needle a little too deep.

_Finally Dean was done and he began to put the supplies away. Not noticing the small knife he kept in there his hand slid right against the blade, splitting the soft skin right in two. Sam immediately looked directly to Dean, his eyes just slightly darker than usual, hands tightly grabbing the bumper of the Impala._

I could smell him, that sweet scent wafting right into my nose. My insides did flips at the mouth watering aroma. I could feel my taste buds saturate my mouth, had to keep swallowing to keep it from slipping out. "Dean, I…I think you should go." Flood gates opened and saliva dripped from my jaws.

The cut wasn't that big, but it was deep enough that it needed covering. It was deep enough to leave me begging to taste it. Dean slid over on top of me and softly whipped away the wetness from my lips, the blood just inches away from my open mouth. "Jesus Dean please." He only smirked at the way I moaned out the plea.

"I want to watch you lose control." The whisper was low in my ear, the hunted now the hunter. "Dean I'm begging you please, you have to get away from me". He knew I wanted it, he could just tell. My voice was monotone, the last human thing my brain produced as I dropped into a wolf like state of mind.

_Sam trembled, his hands still tightly gripping the Impala. Subconsciously he begged himself not to lose control, though something deep within his core wanted to taste his own kind, to taste Dean. Vice like hands released their grip on the cold metal._

You have no idea how beautiful he looked just then. He gave up on humanity and dropped into what would feel good. The moon hid behind dark clouds as he softly grabbed the hand that bled freely. His eyes were almost an endless sea green, darker by the second. They watched my hand intently widening each time the skin bounced with my heartbeat.

Lightning fast I was on the ground, on my back. The sneer that covered his face almost sinister as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and slid down across my skin. Eyes disappeared behind the lids as he tasted me. The moan that escaped his throat was heavenly, the action sending a direct signal to my dick. I ran my hand down to my jeans to give myself some room. A hand gripped my wrist so hard I thought it was going to break, he growled low and deep.

"Sammy I was ju-." I yelped in surprise as his mouth was to my throat. Sucking and biting softly he liquefied my bones. "Dean, oh Dean you taste exactly the way I dreamt you would." He was purring into my neck, those hands tightly holding me down. The moon bathed us both in the dark night.

_Suddenly Sam moved from Dean's neck to his mouth. The kiss was heated and long, letting him get his fill on his brother. Dean gave himself to Sam and kissed back, his tongue slipping inside the tender mouth. Long bottom canines nipped at his lower lip drawing blood. Arching his back in surprise he broke the kiss with a gasp. _

Dean was giving me everything I wanted. Those gasps sent me insane and I wanted to feel him so badly. My tongue lapped up the small line of blood running down his chin. Ending at his lip I sucked on it softly cleaning up. While his back was still arched I shoved him up against the Impala. Picking him up softly, I stood us against the car.

The sweaty blanket pooled at my feet and in seconds his hands were all over me. "Fuck Dean" I groaned out as I bit at the shell of his ear. The roll of his hips sent me over the edge and I worked on his clothes. The jacket was thrown and the shirt. Shoes sent flying off into the distance as he kicked them away. The belt was put to great use I looped it around his wrists. Dean was always a fan of bondage.

I held his hands tight against his back as his lower body was finally bare. Dean reared his head back sending his body colliding into mine and I snapped him closer to me. My hands to his hips I tossed him onto the hood laying him down. Instantly he wrapped those legs around me holding me tight against his hot body. "Come on Sammy, I want you to lose control **inside** of me". He was begging for me and I couldn't take it.

_Sam ran his hand slowly down Dean's body, the other was held across his mouth. The veins flexed out and a cry of extasy muffled under his hand as he slowly began to-_

"You spelled ecstasy wrong."Sam's voice was smooth and cool next to Dean's ear. The Laptop flew shut with a clack. Dean's face flushed bright pink with shocked embarrassment.

Sam's face on the other hand, was dark and lustful. Dean felt helpless as his brother began to crawl on top of him. Holding himself up he lowered down to Dean's ear, the hand barely touching his groin filled the gap. "Addicting isn't it?" He chuckled as Dean's eyes widened with full arousal. "Don't you just love the way you can write out exactly what you want." Words emphasize with a squeeze of his taunting hand.

Already hard from writing Dean moaned a plea to his brother. He wanted to feel every inch of Sam wrapped around him, wanted those long legs of his wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, refusing to let him go. "Jesus Sammy please I need it, I need **you**" Sam undressed them both with a slow lazy manner. Kissing each section that became bare.

Dean's legs wrapped around Sam's waist as Sam gripped his hips. Leaning down to kiss his brother he wrapped his fingers around his dick and began to jerk him off. Dean almost screamed inside of Sam's mouth. Chuckling with pleasure Sam buried himself deep within Dean. His eyes fluttered shut as Dean inhaled and moaned long and loud.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed as the simultaneous fucking made him dizzy. Such bliss and rapture was too much to take and he felt like he wasn't going to last much longer. "Oh, god Sam I think. Fuck Sam I think I'm gonna-". He whimpered out in anger as Sam stopped all movement.

Digging himself in deeper Dean bit back a curse from feeling so damn full. "Fuck Dean I want you to cum for me." Slowly and tantalizingly he stroked his hand up and down Dean's cock. Gripping the dirty bed sheets Dean felt like he was going to explode any second now.

Sam's face was what got him going the most. He would slowly bite his lip and softly close his eyes, but not all the way. His neck was extended, head slightly tilted lazily back. Dean almost cried when Sam pulled out of him. "Sammy please I can't take this"

Sam pushed him up against the backboard of the bed. "Close your eyes Dean" Dean closed his eyes as Sam ran his hands along his sides. "God Dean the car looks so fucking hot with you up against it" Sam's voice echoed in his head and he could picture it perfectly.

He could feel the coolness of the metal and the heat radiating off of Sam's body so easily. "Please Sam fuck me now. I'm begging you, please" The moan ended in a grunt as Sam slammed himself back into Dean's body. "Jesus Dean you're so tight" Sam was moaning with each thrust of his hips.

Bending to kiss Dean, Sam continued to dig himself deeper. They're tongues met in a forceful embrace. Sucking and biting they kissed long and wet. Dean could tell Sam was going to cum as he moved his mouth to his neck. "Jesus De-ean. I…fuck." His words always got jumbled so Dean made the best of what he had left.

Grabbing Sam with his legs he forced Sam to dig himself even deeper. The mouth at his neck turned to teeth that bit. The harder Sam bit the more Dean pulled. Sam was panting now, his hips driving faster. "Sammy, Fuck Sammy I'm gonna cum" This sent Sam over the edge as he pounded Dean harder still. The pain hurt so good. Dean was openly calling out Sam's name in a lust filled howl. Finally as the headboard slammed against the paper thin wall a last time they both came.

Sam fell onto Dean, a heap of sweating skin. He slid off of Dean's glistening body and lay next to him, long arms lethargically falling across his chest. After getting his fill of Sam's scent Dean snickered with amusement. "Yeah Sammy, it is addicting" Smiling into my skin he laughed. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later."

Sam- And she's back with another hot and heavy story!

Dean- Yeah, yeah, I like that one :D

I knew you boys would. The Impala was just for you Dean. I know you liked that little touch.

Review guys. I love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
